Five Chances
by spirk-is-real
Summary: When Greg starts consulting Sherlock he then meets Mycroft how would like to keep tabs over Sherlock. After a while Greg starts to fancy Mycroft Holmes. Will Greg ask Mycroft out? (Mystrade, slight Johnlock)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When They First Met

 **Here is fanfic about Mystrade, because I'm bored.**

 **I own the rights to nothing!**

Greg Lestrade just had help from Sherlock Holmes, for the first time. At first Greg had thought that Sherlock was the murderer, but he had proven that it wasn't him. Greg felt lucky that they came across him, for Scotland Yard was in a slump, and had been for a while. They had all said that it would pass soon once a good case came but it never did. Greg started walking home, it would be another night filled with paper work for him and his wife's divorce. But after the papers tonight were done it would be official. He started walking down the street when a telephone from a telephone box started ringing. He looked around and decided it might be a mistake so he picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Greg asked.

 _"Do you see the security camera to you left at the top of the building?"_ A smooth male voice asked though the phone.

"Who is this?" Greg asked, worried.

 _"Do you see the camera?"_ He asked, more forcefully than last time. Greg was curious if the man over the phone was in control of the camera, so he found the camera and nodded.

 _"Good. Now find the one to your left,"_ The man said. Greg realized that he was trapped, or something like that. He turned left and looked up,

"Found it," He said.

 _"Now, if you look out of the Telephone Box you will find that there is a car. Get into it or you will be fired from Scotland Yard. And yes I have the power to do so,"_ The man threatens. True to the man's word, Greg found a black car with blacked out windows and it was probably also sound proof. Greg looked around. _Might as well_ , He thought and climbed into the car.

Once in he started thinking of who this could possibly be. Some one with either extreme hacking skills or a dramatic government agent. But if so why didn't the government agent pull him from work. Nothing made sense.

When the car came to a stop he was told to get out by a girl sitting next to him, that he didn't realize was there. He thought to say something to her but decided against it and climbed out of the car. He was standing in a huge room that had a man with an umbrella in it.

"Good evening, Gregory Lestrade," The Man said. He had auburn hair that laid down on a square-ish head. He had a pointy nose and looked like he knew something that you didn't.

"Who are you?" Greg asked.

"A curious person," He replied. He had partially answered the question, but it had only led to more questions.

"Curious about what, may I ask?"

"Sherlock Holmes." His voice was deep and smooth.

"Why?"

"I worry about him," The man said emotionlessly, almost like Sherlock.

"Who are you to him?"

"An enemy. At least in his mind, he does love to be dramatic, doesn't he? But, I would like you to keep tabs on him, go with him if he does anything dangerous, watch over him. Tell me what he's doing. Not only that but I also need to know if he is a security issue." Greg looked at him confused. Why would he need to keep tabs on him through this way.

"Why don't you watch him or talk to him yourself," Greg said daringly.

"Because he doesn't like to talk to me, and he would know who it was if I were to try and go undercover," The man says.

"Who are you?" Greg asked.

"I'm his brother, Mycroft Holmes, he doesn't like to talk to me. But I like to keep tabs on him, and he knows how to dodge that," Mycroft said throwing his formerly crossed arms to his side. Lestrade had finally put everything together, this was Mycroft Holmes, the man who runs the government. He had slightly knew about him, but only because he was high up among Scotland Yard.

"Yes sir," He replied.

"I think we should meet up in two weeks to talk about Sherlock. I will text you the address," Mycroft told him.

"Here, I'll give you my nu-"

"No need, I already have," Mycroft told him. Greg probably should've been scared by that but he wasn't.

They left and he was driven back to his home. When he got to the house he received a text;

 **Told you so,**

 **MH**

He added Mycroft as a contact, and decided to tell Sherlock about Mycroft.

 **Your brother Mycroft and I met today, he has a very interesting way of meeting people.**

 **GL**

 **Yes, I know, he would rather talk to people in person than waste his time with a text. Anyway, he asked you to spy on me didn't he?**

 **SH**

 **No, well technically no. He wants me to watch over you and tell him what you're up to.**

 **GL**

 **Instead of meeting up why don't I just text you?**

 **GL**

 **Because I like talking in person, it is better.**

 **MH**

 **Why?**

 **GL**

 **Habit of a politician.**

 **MH**

Greg turns off his phone and gets to work on his papers. He thinks back to Mycroft Holmes, though. He slowly started to realize the fact that he fancied Mycroft Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

 **Okay side knowledge: In this fanfic Johnlock is a thing and John and Sherlock have started dating. In connection to 'The Inseparable Pairs'.**

Mycroft and Greg had known each other for half a year. Greg had at first started to fancy Mycroft. But he forgot about it when he met up with an old friend from collage. She happened to be a girl and had gotten more beautiful since the last time they had met. He had asked her out. Greg had completely forgotten that he liked Mycroft at all until a harsh break up with his girlfriend.

Greg headed to meet up again with Mycroft Holmes.

He exited the cab to see Mycroft standing waiting for him. They walked in and go to the typical booth. Almost instantly a waiter is there.

"Mycroft would you like the usual?" She asked. This was the same place that they would meet up for half a year.

"Yes, thank you," Mycroft said politely.

"Greg the usual?" She asked turning on her heel towards Greg.

"No, I'll take a small glass of wine. It's been a rough week," He says. So the waiter nodded understandingly and left to get there drinks.

"So, has he been up to anything dangerous lately?" He asked.

"Nothing remotely dangerous, though he had to bury himself alive to prove he was right in a case," Greg said.

"He loves to be dramatic," Mycroft said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure it's a family trait," Greg says ever so lightly flirting. And right at that moment Greg had the urge to ask Mycroft out. Realizing that he still fancied Mycroft Holmes. He hoped Mycroft was just as oblivious as Sherlock was with flirting.

Greg looked out the window to calm himself down before he started blushing. The waiter came back with the drinks and he eagerly sipped his.

"Anyway I hear you've had a... bad week, that woman, Anne, dumped you," Mycroft said nonchalantly.

"Do you like snooping around people or what?" Greg asked looking at Mycroft.

"Only to people I know or need to for the government," He replied.

"What do you do in the government?" Greg asked.

"I run a minor positon, nothing important." Mycroft told him, shrugging.

"Spying on people for the government seems far more than a minor position," Greg disagrees.

"It is," Mycroft said with a smile, that quickly faded.

 _"Just ask him out,"_ Greg thought to himself taking a sip of his wine.

They talked a few more minutes before deciding to leave. When Greg got home he laid down on his couch. Grunting in frustration, whishing he asked him out. He sighed.

Mycroft sat down and thought for a second. He had of course picked up on the fact that Greg had ever so slightly flirted with him. This surprised Mycroft of course and also made him blush. He felt as if his face had betrayed him as he reminded himself;

 _'Love is a chemical defect on the losing side…. Caring is not advantage!'_

He didn't like the fact that he had started to fancy Greg, but he wouldn't deny it. He had.

Two Weeks Later

It was getting close to Christmas time; and Greg was happy about this. He had already set up the Christmas tree.

Greg's alarm went off, and Greg got up and got dressed.

' _Just ask him out!'_ Greg thought to himself as another meeting came up. He got in front of the mirror and brushing his teeth. It was of course early in the morning and he had just woken up. He ran his hand through his hair and adjust his jacket as if he was going into work.

 **Hey, we're having a Christmas party at Baker street. The Saturday after Christmas, from Eight to whenever.**

 **JW**

 **Okay, I can make it!**

 **GL**

He got into the cab. After paying the cabbie they were off. He thought to himself running reminders of what to say, how to say it. He arrived just on time and sat down with the auburn headed man. He had a tea cup in his hands and one across the table for Greg.

"Merry Christmas," Greg said after shaking the snow out of his hair. He took a sip of his tea. Mycroft's lips thinned.

"Is it a family trait to despise Christmas?" He asked.

"Only between me and Sherlock," Mycroft says looking at him.

"Anyway I here that he and John are having a Christmas party," Greg says.

"Yes, I was invited," Mycroft replies. Greg raised his eyebrow.

"We might hate each other like brothers, but we're still family," Mycroft says in response, "While we're on the topic. Has anything happened with him recently?"

"Nope, we haven't had any problems for a while now," Greg says with a curt nod.

"Good," Mycroft replies.

 _'Ask him out!'_ Greg thinks to himself. He sighs.

"What?" Mycroft asks raising his eyebrow.

"It's kind of relaxing, not having any cases," He lies.

Mycroft wasn't stupid. He saw Greg's eye dilate when he sighed and when he made an excuse for the sigh. He knew what he was thinking and that he was lying. But as a Politian, you get used to being lied to straight to your face. So he pretended to be dumb and shoved it off. Mycroft would never act on impulse; he practically forbids himself from doing something so rash but he had the impulse to ask Greg out. He hated himself for letting his emotions take over his logic. But quickly fixed it. He took a sip of his tea.

Greg sat in silence and took another sip of his tea, thinking. He wanted to ask Mycroft out. But he hadn't.

They exchanged a few more words before leaving and going to where ever they were needed. For Greg that was home, for he didn't work today.

He turned on the telly and grunted;

' _Another missed chance!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

 **Yes, I am coming back with this fanfic. I will pick two more to come back with so please leave your votes in the reviews, or PM's.**

Here they were again, both arriving to the restaurant. Greg and Mycroft kicked the snow off their boots and brushed it out of their hair as they walked in. They sat down and within a second the waitress was there.

"The usual all round?" The waitress, Michelle asked.

"Yes, thank you," Mycroft said.

"Yes, thanks," Greg said. Michelle turned on her heels and grabbed the tea that she had prepared ahead of time. She came back and sat them down in front of Mycroft and Greg. Then she left.

"So, is my brother doing anything… moronic lately?" Mycroft asked, after taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, he had a western shoot out with a criminal," Greg said taking a sip of his tea.

 **Really a shoot-out with a criminal…. There is a safer way to catch a criminal, you know.**

 **MH.**

 **Tell Lestrade that he's wasting his time and that he should go home and stop spending time with a jerk.**

 **SH.**

Greg sat in silence he was trying to come out with way that he could ask Mycroft out.

"Yes, that would be very moronic, wouldn't it?" Mycroft replied finally.

"So, why do you and Sherlock hate Christmas?" Greg asked, curious.

"It is an over-rated celebration of a false man who breaks into people's homes. I didn't believe in Santa at all, and felt very betrayed by my parents because they tried to lie to me. Sherlock was the same exact way, except it took him slightly longer for him figure out, but he still felt betrayed," Mycroft said taking a sip of tea.

"I woke up one night and snuck down to the living room waiting for Santa to come. When I saw my mom putting down presents and go to bed I got up and looked at them. I found that one of the presents that she put down was from _'Santa.'_ I was mad, but I didn't tell them that I had found out. I waited till next Christmas to catch them in the act. And I did catch them," Greg told him.

"Why would you wait a year to tell them?" Mycroft asked, puzzled.

"Because it is much more dramatic to catch them in the act. Plus, had I told them, they could've got someone to act as Santa and it would be irritating for them to do something like that. To keep the lie going, even after I have figured it out," Greg explains.

"Very good reasoning," Mycroft complimented.

 _"Are you going to ask him out or not?"_ Greg thought. He started to blush and once again he looked away. He took another sip of his tea.

Mycroft studied Greg. He noted a light blush start to spread across his cheeks.

"Greg, do you… fancy me?" Mycroft asked. Greg looked back at him, his slight blush wasn't slight anymore. Greg, panicking, got up and rushed out of the restaurant.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mycroft said to himself and went up to pay.

Greg only stopped running when he got to the door of the flat. He gets in and lays down on the couch.

"I am such an idiot to think he would be oblivious to it!" He says completely frustrated. What only made it worse was instead of answering he just panicked and left. He sighed.

Mycroft was… puzzled. He had never expected Greg to fall for him, at the very least; anyone. And it was hard for him to admit it but he had also fell for Greg, but he would let no one know. Mycroft sighed when he realized that they would see each other in one week exactly at the Christmas Party.

Greg was nervous. He didn't want to go to the Christmas Party, knowing that Mycroft would be there. He sighed.

 **Ignoring me doesn't mean I am no longer there.**

 **MH.**

Greg read the text multiple times. He understood that it was true, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't ignore him.

 **What do you do when you love a person, but for the life of you can't tell them but when they find out and ask you, you panic and run away and ignore them?**

 **GL.**

 **I don't know what you do, but I know what it's called. It's called life. :)**

 **JW.**

 **Thanks for the help.**

 **GL.**

 **Who is it?**

 **JW.**

 **No one in particular.**

 **GL.**

 **Well…. What I suggest doing is talking to them. It usually gets people somewhere.**

 **JW.**

 **Are you always this sarcastic?**

 **GL.**

 **Yes.**

 **JW.**

Greg thought about the advice. It _was_ good advice. But that doesn't mean that he should necessarily follow it.

 **Okay so I am done completely with this fanfic. But I am writing this into a series. So next in line is Truth or Dare. It is basically the Christmas Party with them drunk and playing truth or dare. – Johnlock and Mystrade.**


End file.
